Retenue
by Catriona McCormack
Summary: Plusieurs élèves sont coincés ensemble pour une retenue la veille de Noel...


**Disclaimer:Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les persos d'Iris et Tisdale sortent de mon imagination et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic...**

* * *

Le professeur Rogue se délectait de la présence de ces pauvres et malheureux élèves privés des joies du réveillon de noël par ces soins. Oui, une retenue le soir et la veille de Noël, il avait fait fort. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur ses victimes, deux gryffondor plus cinglé l'un que l'autre, cela devait de famille selon lui, une poufsouffle plus stupide que la normal des gens de sa maison et un serdaigle un peu trop intelligent. Ses victimes étaient parfaites. Il se racla alors la gorge pour obtenir toute l'attention possibles des 'ces choses' :

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là. Je suppose que vous savez tous ce que vous faites ici ?

-Pour avoir dit la vérité, marmonna une des gryffondor

-Silence Wood. Vous êtes ici, parce que vous êtes lamentable ou alors tout simplement stupide (il jeta un regard appuyé à la poufsouffle et à un des gryffondor.) La retenue de ce soir a pour but de…

-Nous faire perdre tout envie de bonheur ? laissa malencontreusement échapper la dénommé Wood.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je disais donc que la retenue de ce soir à pour but de vous enseigner dans un certains cas le respect (il lança cette fois le regard aux gryffondor et au Serdaigle) ou dans d'autres cas le bienfait de l'intelligence (regard cette fois pour la poufsouffle plus terrorisé que jamais.). Voici donc la liste des taches que vous allez accomplir: Dubois, Wood vous vous chargerez de nettoyer chaque table et chaudron de cette pièce et sans magie Wood, ajouta t il d'une voix cassante. Tisdale, vous me rendrez une dissertation sur le bienfait de l'intelligence. Quand à vous Davies, vous me rendrez une dissertation sur le respect du au professeur. Je veux que tout cela soit fait en trois heures.

Tel il était apparu, il disparut de la salle sa longue cape voletant derrière lui comme une chauve souris. Une fois que les bruits de ces pas ne s'entendait plus Olivier Dubois fit rageusement :

-Il nous a prit pour ses esclaves ! On est les seuls à devoir nettoyer cette salle ! ajouta t il à l'attention de Wood.

-Justement il nous offre une superbe opportunité , dit Wood avec un mauvais sourire.

-Si j'étais toi Dubois, je serais heureux de ne pas faire une dissert' sur le respect. Ton cerveau n'y survivrait pas, railla Roger Davies

-Répète un peu ça Davies !

-On dirait que ton cerveau est déjà mort…Ca doit être à cause des cognards que tu te prends en pleine tête, se moqua le Serdaigle

-Ahah. Rigole bien tant qu'il te reste des dents.

Sur ce, le capitaine de Gryffondor se rua sur celui des Serdaigle avec tout l'animosité dont sont capables les Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch. Wood observa la bagarre d'un œil distrait, préférant faire une inspection détailler de ses mains, jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoit les baguettes prêtes à l'emploi. Aussitôt elle se jeta sur le dos d'Olivier lui bloquant les deux mains.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Iris , rugit Olivier

-Aucune idée.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens de sauter sur moi ?

-Pour t'empêcher de tuer Davies.

-Lâche moi.

-Pas envie.

-Iris, par la barbe de Merlin, serait il possible que tu fasses au moins deux fois d'affilé un phrase complète , se moqua Davies

-J'en fais suffisamment pendant les périodes scolaires.

-D'ailleurs on le remarque bien, surtout durant les cours de potions…

Iris se laissa tomber du dos de Dubois et toisa Davies du regard.

-Moi au moins j'ai le sens de la répartie.

-Sûrement mais pas celui des responsabilités.

-On verra bien l'année prochaine qui de nous deux sera préfets.

-On verra.

-On verra.

Iris s'éloigna alors de Davies et Dubois pour s'approcher de la poufsouffle qui regardait son parchemin d'un air désemparé.

-Salut ! Alors tu arrives à faire cette dissertation ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Si je peux donner un conseil, marque simplement « être intelligent évites de devenir comme certaines personnes, dont celle qui me lit, à savoir aigri et tortionnaire ainsi que suppôt pour des causes stupides ».

- Je ne pense pas que Rogue apprécierait.

-Moi je crois que si. Olivier ! Il faudrait qu'on commence à faire nos corvées. Je prends les tables !

-Pourquoi , interrogea Dubois

-Parce qu'il y a moins de table que de chaudrons dans cette salle ! Imbécile... , railla une nouvelle fois Davies qui commencer a disserté.

Olivier fit mine de rien entendre, en partie parce qu'Iris lui avait fait un mal de chien en sautant sur son dos sans avertissement et de l'autre parce qu'il devait commencer à nettoyer des dizaines de chaudron sans magie.

Ils passèrent donc l'heure en silence, chacun de son coté ignorant l'autre à effectuer les divers travaux de Rogue. Ils entendirent Rusard passer dans le couloirs pestant contre les élèves, une nouvelle, des préfets et pour finir des Serpentards. A la fin, Iris fatiguée d'avoir brosser dix tables s'arrêtant et lança un regard à Davies avant de dire sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait :

-Pendant que j'y pense que fais tu là, Roger Davies le Serdaigle exemplaire ?


End file.
